The A-Team
The A-Team is a group of "A's" working under the control of the Main "A", known as Big A. The "A-Team" was started by Mona Vanderwaal to torment the Liars, but was taken over by CeCe Drake and her accomplice Sara Harvey. Mona Vanderwaal was revealed to be "A" in season two and was sent to Radley Sanitarium. Here someone approached her for partnership and they started the "A-Team". Toby Cavanaugh was revealed to be a member of the "A-Team" in "The Lady Killer", and Spencer Hastings was identified in "I'm Your Puppet". CeCe Drake is revealed to be a member of the "A-Team" in "Bring Down the Hoe" and revealed as its leader in "Game Over, Charles". The A-Team consists of Mona, Toby, Spencer, Sara, and the leader CeCe. History Season 2 UnmAsked The A-Team first comes to light in this episode. Mona Vanderwaal and Spencer Hastings find sketches of a Black Swan dress in "A's" lair and speculate her to be "A". At the ball, a masked figure sends a text to someone while watching Aria. The figure follows Aria and removes her mask, revealing herself as Jenna, meaning that Jenna is likely working with the "A-Team". Later, the Liars see The Black Swan with Jenna and Lucas and they are speculated to be working together. Mona Vanderwaal is then revealed to be "A" and is sent to Radley Sanitarium where a woman in a red approaches her and Mona reports to her that she did everything she asked, meaning there is a team and this person is the new leader. Season 3 It Happened 'That Night' The Liars still believe that The Black Swan is "A" and that her minions are Mona, Lucas and Jenna. In this episode the A-Team also digs up the grave of Bethany Young. Blood is the New Black Red Coat is seen in the ending tag buying hoodies for the A-Team. Birds of a Feather The Black Swan is revealed to be Melissa Hastings, though she is not the new "A". She reveals that she was blackmailed by someone who she assumed was Mona to wear the costume and distract Jenna. Single Fright Female "A" is seen standing at a jukebox when another "A" approaches. One of them hands the other a key with the letter "A" on it. The Lady Killer Mona Vanderwaal and an A-Team member can be seen approaching Radley to return Mona. She tells this "A" she will see him soon and he turns around to reveal himself to be Toby Cavanaugh. This is a Dark Ride Many members of the A-Team board the Halloween train. One of them wears a Queen of Hearts costume and drugs Aria and attacks Spencer. She then kills Garrett and locks him and Aria in a box and attempt to push it off the train. Aria stabs them and they run. Another member (Mona) wears a Phantom of the Opera costume. Dead to Me The A-Team is seen digging up Bethany's grave. One "A" (Mona) is in the grave while the red coated "A" watches from afar. I'm Your Puppet "A" takes Malcolm from his karate class and takes him to the carnival. Later, it is revealed that this was actually Spencer Hastings and she is member of the A-Team. It is also revealed that Wren Kingston authorized a visitor pass for CeCe Drake so that she could see Mona, meaning they may both be members. A DAngerous GAme Mona Vanderwaal walks into the "A" RV where another "A" teamer is typing on a computer. Later, this "A" is seen standing outside Jenna's texting an unknown number. This "A" is revealed to be Spencer and the text is revealed to have been sent to Toby, who reveals his intentions for being "A" were to protect Spencer. With these two on the inside they all hatch a plan to trick Red Coat and find out her identity. But someone else has other plans and they set the Lodge the Liars are in on fire. The girl pulls Hanna out and Hanna sees her face and who she sees is Alison DiLaurentis. Season 4 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e The Queen of Hearts is revealed to be Melissa Hastings and Darren Wilden. Apparently there were two of them and one attacked Spencer while the other drugged Aria and killed Garrett. A new anonymous member is also unveiled to us and she is known as The Black Widow and wears a black veil. The Guilty Girl's Handbook A member drills a hole for Red Coat under the DiLaurentis house. Bring Down the Hoe "A" stands outside Ezra's apartment, listening to his conversation with Aria. She has long blonde hair and turns around revealing CeCe Drake, revealing her to be "A". Now You See Me, Now You Don't The Liars chase Red Coat to a sawmill where they spot two Red Coat's. One is revealed to be CeCe and the other stays unknown to us. Grave New World The Liars chase the other Red Coat to Ravenswood and she is revealed to be Alison DiLaurentis. Alison tells them that she wants to come home but needs help. Bite Your Tongue One member knocks Hanna out at the dentist and writes in her mouth while another attacks Emily at the school. Season 5 EscApe From New York It is revealed that Shana Fring was the one that started the lodge fire and shot Ezra Fitz. She reveals that her motives were justice for what they did to Jenna Marshall. She holds the Liars at gunpoint but before she can shoot Aria knocks her off a theater stage using a prop shotgun and she falls to her death. The Liars believe that she is the one true "A" but it is later revealed that she wasn't Big A. Run, Ali, Run The Black Widow appears in the "A" ending scene and she signs the letter "A" on a card to Bethany Young, meaning she may the leader of the team. Taking This One to the Grave Mona reveals that she found incriminating information against Alison that proves she is "A". Before she can show the Liars she is attacked by a blonde in a black hoodie. Season 6 Game Over, Charles It is revealed that CeCe Drake is Big A and Sara Harvey is Red Coat and The Black Widow. It is also revealed that CeCe didn't become "A" until after Mona was admitted to Radley, meaning that Mona was the one who first started the A-Team, as she mentioned it in "UnmAsked" before CeCe visited her. Members *Mona Vanderwaal - Mona is the first member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. She was one of the two leaders of the "A-Team" along with Red Coat before Red Coat took over completely and Mona was simply a member. Mona is the recruiter for the "A-Team" and was the first and original "A". *Toby Cavanaugh - Toby is the second member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. He was a main member of the "A" team and one of the helpers to Red Coat. He is revealed in the season three finale to have joined to find information about the team for Spencer. *Spencer Hastings - Spencer is the third member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. She joins in the third season and becomes the fourth "A". She is revealed to be a double agent in the finale. *Sara Harvey - Sara is the fifth member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. She is Red Coat and The Black Widow and is CeCe Drake's ally. *CeCe Drake - CeCe is the fourth member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. She is the leader of the A-Team and became "A" after visiting Mona in Radley and discovering that the Liars were happy of Ali's disappearance. Other Members *Melissa Hastings - Melissa is the fourth member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. She was The Black Swan and was the "A" that wore the Queen of Hearts costume. *Lucas Gottesman - Lucas is the fifth member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. He is the "A" who gave Emily the massage and also left behind Ali's diary with an "A" message in the school basement. *Darren Wilden - Wilden is the sixth member of the "A-Team" to be revealed. He was a helper of Big A's and was the second Queen of Hearts on the Halloween train. Revealed Members *CeCe Drake *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *Sara Harvey *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings *Darren Wilden Hierarchy *CeCe Drake (Leader) **Sara Harvey (Accomplice) **Mona Vanderwaal (Original A/Helper) ***Lucas Gottesman (Helper, blackmailed) **Toby Cavanaugh **Spencer Hastings **Darren Wilden (Helper; Deceased) ***Melissa Hastings (Helper, blackmailed) Notes *These hoodies may be for Mona, Toby, Lucas, Melissa, Wilden, and CeCe. *The A-Team members revealed are CeCe, Mona, Toby, Spencer, Sara, Lucas, Melissa and Wilden. *The current known members of the A-Team seem to be Big A and Melissa. It is later revealed that the members are CeCe Drake and Sara Harvey. *It is unknown if Melissa is now a willing A-team member or once again a forced employee. But it was confirmed in "A Dark Ali", that she is one of "A's" workers. *The "A" team itself is very large consisting of Mona, Toby, Spencer, Melissa, Wilden, and Lucas. However, only three of those people have been unmasked as "A's". The rest were either blackmailed or not official "A's". *While the Liars have disclosed that Shana was never "A", she most likely had ties to the "A-Team". She took credit for the Lodge fire and "A" made cryptic comments about this ahead of time, meaning it was in "A's" plan. She also had on the full "A-Team" uniform during her mission in New York. Shana was seemingly somewhat of a throwaway minion, not being a full on member just being used during certain occasions such as the Lodge Fire. *Melissa, Jenna, and Shana are all seen working together and conversing about the Lodge party in "A DAngerous GAme", suggesting that they are members. *The A-Team has two Red Coat's. Sara Harvey is the main Red Coat and the one who wears the disguise the most, while CeCe Drake wears the disguise to lock Emily in the Saw Mill and help Ali out. *Various people have assisted "A" in their schemes, including Melissa Hastings, Cyrus Petrillo, and James Neilan. *The leaders of the A-Team are Sara Harvey, who was the decoy leader, and CeCe Drake, the real leader. However, even though CeCe was in charge of the whole thing, Sara was the one who led the team. *The team has had three leaders: CeCe Drake was the one truly in charge of the operation but stayed to the shadows and mostly just played the game as "A" while Sara dealt with the team, Sara Harvey was the one who led them around and gave them orders and she at times supervised the missions, Mona Vanderwaal was the one who recruited the members and told them what they were supposed to do. Members CeCeAA.png|Leader: CeCe Drake Mona2x25A.png|First Member: Mona Vanderwaal TobySecondA.png|Second Member: Toby Cavanaugh SpencerIsA.png|Third Member: Spencer Hastings SaraRCC.png|Red Coat: Sara Harvey MelissaMonasArmy.png|Queen of Hearts: Melissa Hastings PLL - Reine de Cœur.png|Queen of Hearts: Darren Wilden Gallery MonaAndCeCe.png TheAteamHoodies.png ATeam3x10.png ATeamMonaToby.png MonaSpencerATeam.png SpencerTobyATeam.png PLL - Reine de Cœur.png CharlesAndRedCoat6x08.png ATeam6x10.png Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Groups Category:Red Coat Category:The Black Widow